Carl Lucas
Luke Cage is a man with a secret past that came across private investigator Jessica Jones during the course of an investigation in New York City. During their time together, Cage discovered that Jones was involved in the murder of his wife due to the influence of Kilgrave. Following his encounters with Jones and Kilgrave, he moved from Hell's Kitchen to Harlem, in order to build a new life. Biography ''Jessica Jones "AKA Ladies Night" ''To be added "AKA Crush Syndrome" To be added "AKA It's Called Whiskey" To be added "AKA 99 Friends" To be added "AKA You're a Winner" To be added "AKA I've Got the Blues" To be added "AKA Take a Bloody Number" To be added "AKA Smile" To be added ''Daredevil "New York's Finest" Luke Cage is indirectly mentioned by Claire Temple when speaking with Foggy Nelson. Luke Cage ''To be added ''The Defenders ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Cage's strength is at superhuman levels sufficient to lift approximately 25 tons. His current strength levels allow him to seamlessly move extremely heavy objects with ease. He has perfect control of his strength as he is able to handle the glasses in his bar skillfully, and engage in rough sex without trouble. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Cage' body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless stamina in all physical activities granting him endless stamina, virility, libido, willpower, tenacity and vitality. *'Invulnerability:' Luke Cage's displayed a certain level of physical invulnerability, survived being shot by a robbery suspect multiple times by a fully automatic sub machine gun without sustaining injury, has also fallen from great heights, been run over by a speeding van, and been able to catch a 100 mph fastball bare handed without sustaining injury . His skin is as hard as titanium steel and his muscle, bones, organs, and tissues are considerably more durable than those of an ordinary human, granting him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human, however his skin still feels like flesh (well-toned), as he can engage in rough sex without causing injury, it is only when put in harms way that his invulnerability becomes apparent. He cannot be cut by any blade forged of conventional material, although in the event of required surgery his skin can be lacerated by an overpowered medical laser. He can withstand up to one-ton impacts or blasts of 150 pounds of TNT without injury, and is highly resistant to extreme temperatures and electrical shocks. His can withstand gun fire at point-blank range, and can withstand being lit on fire without suffering any damage. He has withstood impacts from superhumans a far stronger than him, destructive energy attacks including electricity, and falls from great heights such as ninety story high skyscrapers. This invulnerability extends to his internal organs, spirit and mind. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Despite his invulnerability, it is possible for Cage to be hurt. If injured, he is capable of recovering, and regenerating from any injuries in 1/3rd the time it would take an ordinary human. *'Containment Immunity:' Luke is immune to all poisons, toxins, impurities, illnesses, diseases, radiation, infections, disorders, imperfections, and other harmful foreign substances. He can go without air, food or water indefinitely. Cage possesses flawless skin, endless handsomeness and pheromones, great voice and hair, lean, well-toned body, and is "well-endowed". He is physically, mentally and genetically perfect, any damage perfectly heals. *'Superhuman Senses:' Luke's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are all enhanced beyond human potential. He also has a perfect pitch and can notice all sorts of sounds and smells. He also can see farther than any human with perfect clarity even retaining this perfect clarity in total darkness. *'Adaptation:' Cage's body is highly resistant to elemental extremes, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions, and walk through fire with no injury. He can automatically adapt to any environments *'Superhuman Speed:' Cage is able to easily run over 30 mph, and move faster than the eye can see *'Superhuman Endurance:' Cage's endurance, tenacity, vitality, virility, willpower, and pain tolerance are limitless. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Cage has lightning-fast auto-reflexes, he can easily dodge attacks even when not consciously aware of them, his reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His reaction time seems to be in proportion with his enhanced strength in that he has been seen being able to intercept incoming bullets with his bare hands with little effort, *'Superhuman Agility:' Cage has agility, flexibility, and dexterity far greater than an Olympic-level human. Abilities *'Enhanced Charisma:' He is a very eloquent speaker, by nature he is incredibly persuasive and charming. Able to bring anyone to understand and feel for his viewpoint, even large audiences. His innate nobility easily earns him the respect and friendship of a many different people. He radiates an aura of attractiveness, naturally inducing pleasure, desire, and subtly lifting inhibitions. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Cage is self-educated in the law, business and is multilingual. He has an eidetic (photographic) memory, and "a natural aptitude for having natural aptitudes;" picking up complicated skills quickly and retaining them. However Cage tends to downplay his intellect due to his past and views and life. *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Cage is a self-taught hand-to-hand combatant with years of street fighting experience. He can utilize his strength in order to increase his combat effectiveness against more powerful opponents. *'Skilled Athlete:' He is also a gifted athlete, possessing limitless athletic skills Relationships *Jessica Jones - Ally. *Claire Temple - Ally. *Reva Connors - Wife. *Gina - Ex-lover. *Roy Healy - Employee. *Kilgrave - Enemy and victim. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 TV Series) **''Jessica Jones'' - Mike Colter ***"AKA Ladies Night" (First appearance) ***"AKA Crush Syndrome" ***"AKA It's Called Whiskey" ***"AKA 99 Friends" (Mentioned only) ***"AKA You're a Winner" ***"AKA Top Shelf Perverts" (Mentioned only) ***"AKA I've Got the Blues" ***"AKA Take a Bloody Number" ***"AKA Smile" **''Daredevil'' ***"New York's Finest" (Mentioned only) **''Luke Cage'' - Mike Colter **''The Defenders'' - Mike Colter Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Jessica Jones'' Promotional and Filming Jessica Jones Stills 5.jpg Luke_Cage_set_photo.jpg Jessica_Jones_and_Luke_Cage_set_photos_2.jpg Jessica_Jones_and_Luke_Cage_set_photos.jpg AKA Jessica Jones filming 8.png AKA Jessica Jones filming 9.png ''Luke Cage'' Luke Cage Still 001.jpg ''The Defenders'' To be added Category:Jessica Jones (Netflix series) characters Category:Luke Cage (Netflix series) characters Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Defenders members Category:Superhumans